


take your time i won't go anywhere

by notthebigspoon



Series: Stick 'Em Up [14]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey. Glad to see you're back. How you feel?”</p><p>	“Like I got hit in the head by a foul ball.”</p><p>Title taken from Come Back To Me by David Cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take your time i won't go anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> For betsy_borst.

“Hey. Glad to see you're back. How you feel?”

“Like I got hit in the head by a foul ball.”

Posey, to his credit, doesn't wince and look awkward like a lot of the rest of the team would. Instead he simply nods and thumps Ryan on the back, pulling him into a one armed hug. Ryan starts to get the bags, yelping when his girlfriend swats him. He pouts but she gives him a stern look, telling him that if he tries to pick anything else up, she's not afraid to smack him upside the head and give him an even worse headache. It's an empty threat but Ryan backs down. He feels useless. Not that he's allowed to dwell on it much.

Before he really knows what's happening, Buster is telling Jalynne that he's borrowing Ryan for a while and brushing his fingers over Lincecum's wrist, telling him he'll see him later. Lincecum just nods and grins at him before grabbing Jalynne and Ryan's bags to help carry them inside and up to Brandon, Jalynne and Ryan's room.

They don't go far, a diner a few blocks away that Buster swears has amazing grits. Ryan thinks they're okay, not amazing, but he appreciates the gesture and manages a spoonful every now and then while mostly focusing on his pancakes. He's unable to help the way he stares off into the distance down the street, watching the people filing by. Buster eats slowly and drinks a mug of coffee before putting it away. He clears his throat, not quite smiling at Ryan and nudging him under the table.

“Well. Maybe you wanna hear what happened to your boy.”

“What did he do this time? Did he punch Victorino again?”

“Nope. But he didn't want to get on the bus the other night. Huff threatened to stomp him and then dragged him onto it. He actually sat on him until the bus was moving.” Buster laughs, shaking his head. His glee drains away and he shrugs, poking at his biscuits and gravy. “Yesterday morning was pretty bad. The whole floor could hear him screaming and throwing things a little while after we checked into the hotel, because nobody had any answers for him. Huff had bribed the front desk for an extra key to his room, thank god. It was pretty ugly. I had to stay with him to make sure he didn't bolt in the middle of the night.”

Ryan just stares at him. “He said he melted down. He didn't say he completely lost his shit.”

“Theriot. If something happened to Tim, and I had to go on to the next city and I didn't know if he was okay or not, fuck a hotel room. I'd level a fucking city block. Crawford loves you.”

“You don't think it's weird? The three of us?”

“No. I think you're lucky. You are one lucky bastard and don't you forget it.”

“I forget a lot lately. But I've never forgotten that.”

“Good.” Buster smiles, kicking him under the table. “Now eat your grits. They'll stick to your ribs, do you good.”


End file.
